A lithography apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning structure, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at one time, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning structure to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In the known lithography apparatus, the substrate can be held by a substrate holder during the lithographic process. The average temperature of the substrate holder can vary during use. For example, during a certain period of time, the average temperature of the substrate holder can rise, for example by heating caused by incoming exposure radiation during exposure sequences and/or due to heating caused by nearby actuators or motors. This can lead to a temperature offset between the substrate and the substrate holder, which temperature offset may result in substrate distortion and/or overlay errors.